


Bad Dreams

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 192Parings: Cain x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage asked:Prompt List 2, prompt 94 with Cain? I hope I'm not sending too manyPrompt: I had a bad dream again.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Bad Dreams

Cain stirred in his bed as he felt it dip. His sleep hazed brain recognized it as you coming into bed with him. It was the fourth time this week you’d crawled into bed with him.  
“(Y/N)?”  
“Sorry.” You whispered.  
“It’s alright.” He pulled you tightly to his chest.  
You sighed snuggling into him, “I had a bad dream again.”  
“Why don’t you just sleep here then? You seem to sleep just fine in my arms.”  
“Cain are you asking me to move in with you.” You tease looking up into his piercing stare.  
“Yes.” He stared at you in all seriousness.  
You bit your lip he made you feel safe. He always had, even when you first met him with Dean and Sam.   
“I’d like that.”  
He smiles leaning down giving you plenty of time to pull away, but you didn’t want to so you met him halfway. The kiss was soft and sweet and you just melted into him.   
“I want you to be mine (Y/N).”  
“Yes.” You smiled resting your head on his chest. The two of you now an item drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
